When an emergency telephone call (e.g., a 911 call) is placed by a user device, such as a wireless mobile device, a service provider network usually routes the call to a public safety access point (PSAP) that handles emergency telephone calls and/or permits a user, of the user device, to communicate with a dispatcher associated with the PSAP. If the emergency call to the PSAP is dropped and/or interrupted, or if the PSAP is busy and/or otherwise unable to handle the call, the PSAP may place information associated with the emergency call in a queue and/or may, at a later point in time, place a return call (e.g., a PSAP call back) to the user device.
Unfortunately, the PSAP call back may not be routed by the service provider network, to the user device, if the user device has activated certain call handling features, such as “do not disturb,” “call forwarding,” “simultaneous ring,” etc. When one or more of the call handling features are activated by the user device, the service provider network may, instead, route the PSAP call back to a voicemail box associated with the user device (e.g., when the do not disturb feature is activated) and/or to another user device (e.g., when the call forwarding feature and/or the simultaneous ring feature is activated).